Midway of the Bizarre (2004)
The Midway of the Bizarre (2004) was one of the four scarezones that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. It was located in The Boneyard. History and Location For their 2004 event, Universal decided to bring back the once annual Midway of the Bizarre scarezone. This incarnation would tie in with The Festival of the Dead Parade that year, as the floats from the parade would be stored in this scarezone. The scarezone was located in The Boneyard, which was an area of Universal Studios Orlando that held many props from various Universal films. It was eventually closed and replaced by the Universal Music Plaza. The props of The Boneyard were most likely moved to another location to make room for the floats. This would be the last time The Boneyard was used to hold a scarezone before its closing. The name Midway of the Bizarre would be reused in 2007 for a park-wide scarezone. Website In the website's story, a woman who specializes on mystery stories named Ms. Bernard is doing research on a string of disappearances surrounding a carnival that seems to appear out of nowhere. Using various clues such as the flyers, photographs and ticket stubs that litter the ground whenever the carnival disappear, she is able to figure out the carnival's next location. Hoping this will become the source material for her next story, Bernard goes to the carnival. She is never seen again until a year later, where she was found in the middle of nowhere, driven insane from whatever happened at the carnival. Description Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and step right in… and get lost in a place where childhood dreams grew up to be nightmares and the nightmares are real. Old carnivals never die… old circuses do not just go away… and old sideshows play on forever in the Midway of the Bizarre. This is the place where the oddities are normal… and YOU are on display for them. Step into the hypnotic light of the midway and your journey is complete – a one way trip to the Breaking Point of no return. Experience The parade floats from the Festival of the Dead Parade were scattered throughout this scarezone. The entrance had a huge banner with a green skull on it. Various scareactors and carnival performers appeared in this scarezone. Pictures MOTBW.png|The website page for the Midway of the Bizarre. MOB File Copy.png|A paper that appeared on the Midway of the Bizarre website page. MOB Paper Ads.png|Another paper that appeared on the Midway of the Bizarre website page. MOB Book Cover.jpg MOB Page 1.jpg Midway of the Biazrre Entrance.jpg Midway of the Bizarre Concept Art.jpg Midway of the Bizarre Floats.jpg Midway of the Bizarre Lights.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Toys.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Ticket Booth.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Float 4.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Skeleton.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Float 3.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Float 2.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Float 1.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Scareactor 4.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Scareactor 3.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Scareactor 2.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Scareactor 1.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre Entrance Sign.jpg|Photo from angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Midway of the Bizarre 2004 3.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Midway of the Bizarre 2004 2.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Midway of the Bizarre Construction.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Midway of the Bizarre 2004 Ads.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Midway of the Bizarre 2004 Popcorn.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Midway of the Bizarre 2004 General Admission Signs.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. HHN 2004 Midway of the Bizarre 1.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. HHN Midway of the Bizarre Sign.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Midway of the Bizarre Devil.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Midway of the Bizarre Warehouse.jpg HHN 2004 Circus Float.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. HHN 2004 Cemetary Float.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. HHN Festival of the Deadliest Skeleton Float 4.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Midway of the Bizarre Dungeon Float.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Midway of the Bizarre Gargoyle Float.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Midway Actor 2.jpg|Image from Jeff35's Photobucket. Midway Puppets.jpg|Image from Jeff35's Photobucket. Midwway Actpr.jpg|Image from Jeff35's Photobucket. Trivia * This was the last scarezone that was located in The Boneyard. Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Original scarezones Category:The Boneyard